icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Evgeny Artyukhin
| birth_place = Moscow, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union | career_start = 1999 | draft = 94th overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Tampa Bay Lightning }} Evgeny Evgenyevich Artyukhin ( ; born April 4, 1983) is a Russian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Anaheim Ducks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Artyukhin was drafted in the third round, 94th overall by the Tampa Bay Lightning in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. Prior to be selected, Evgeny played with Podolsk from junior to the top level Russian Super League. One year after being drafted by the Lightning, Evgeny made his North American debut with the Moncton Wildcats of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) for the 2002–03 season. Artyukhin also skated in six games with Russia at the 2003 World Junior Championships, recording one goal and ten penalty minutes, helping Russia capture the gold medal. In the 2003–04 season, after signing with the Lightning on July 15, 2003, Evgeny made his professional debut, appearing in 36 games with the Hershey Bears of the American Hockey League (AHL), recording three goals and three assists for six points while racking up 111 penalty minutes, which was good for third on the Bears in penalty minutes. He also played in six games with Pensacola of the ECHL, scoring one goal and adding 14 penalty minutes. For the 2004–05 season, Evgeny spent the entire season at the AHL level with the Springfield Falcons, recording nine goals and 19 assists in 62 games. His 28 points ranked 5th on the team and he was tied for third in assists. He also was tied for third on the Falcons with three power play goals. His 142 penalty minutes ranked sixth on the team. After spending most of the 2005–06 season with the Lightning, Artyukin left for Russia after contract negotiations soured with Tampa Bay. When the 2006–07 season ended with Lokomotiv Yaroslavl, Artyukhin rejected a $475,000 contract from the Tampa Bay Lightning. His agent, Mark Gandler, asked Tampa Bay to trade him, claiming that the Lightning were punishing Artyukhin for not resigning a year before. It is believed that Evgeny was seeking a $1 million contract. In 2007–08, Artyukhin played for CSKA Moscow, recording nine points and 99 penalty minutes in 23 games. On July 7, 2008, the Tampa Bay Lightning officially re-signed Artyukhin to a two year deal worth $1.9 million. On August 13, 2009, he was traded to the Anaheim Ducks for Drew Miller and a third round draft pick. On March 1, 2010, Artyukhin was traded to the Atlanta Thrashers for Nathan Oystrick and a conditional pick. Suspensions On March 7, 2006, Artyukhin was suspended two games by the NHL for an incident that occurred while he was in an altercation with the Ottawa Senators' forward Antoine Vermette. After hitting Vermette into the boards, he got into a shoving match with him. During the altercation, he ripped the helmet of Vermette off his head and hit him with it. He received a match penalty on the play. http://fantasynews.cbssports.com/fantasyhockey/players/updates/273285 On January 19, 2009, he was suspended another two games for hitting Florida Panthers' forward Ville Peltonen with a knee-on-knee hit. He was assessed a minor penalty for tripping on the play.http://www.google.com/hostednews/ap/article/ALeqM5gB2hLWi10ekmjw9FeyfwCmysVllgD95QGUU80 On October 21, 2009, Artyukhin was also suspended for three games after slewfooting Dallas Stars' defenseman Matt Niskanen. Although there was no original penalty called by the referees during the match, the NHL suspended him after reviewing the play.http://ducks.freedomblogging.com/2009/10/22/artyukhin-suspended-for-hit/21817/ Artyukhin later apologized to the public stating that the incident was unintentional.http://www.insidesocal.com/ducks/2009/10/artyukhin-responds-to-suspensi.html Career statistics International play Russia }} Played for Russia in: *2003 -World Junior Championships (Gold Medal) International statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1983 Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Avangard Omsk player Category:CSKA Moscow player Category:Hershey Bears player Category:Lokomotiv Yaroslavl player Category:Moncton Wildcats alumni Category:Pensacola Ice Pilots player Category:Russian hockey players Category:Springfield Falcons player Category:Tampa Bay Lightning draft picks Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Vityaz Chekhov player